Sulumai Luss
"I do not love. I do not hold attachments to my family, my homeworld, or anything else for those are a sign of weakness that an enemy might use against me. For what higher calling is there in this mindless universe then for me to be an instrument to about a measure of order and dignity to this chaotic and pointless existence?" Galactic Admrial Sulumai Luss (or simply Admrial Luss) as she was referred to is the Galactic Admrial of the Gauss Dominion Astronavy (GDAN); the highest position of command within the naval branch, and the position to inherit the rank of Supreme Galactic Commander should the the acting SGC be lost in extenuating circumstances. Early Life Luss was born on Driton in 1088DE to a family of religious fundamentalists believing staunchly in the value of pacifism and nonviolence. From a young age Luss proved to be a prodigy; surpassing all of her peers in the fields of math and science, while forming few friends as a child due to her lack of proper social skills. During her youth she attended an institution for mixed-species public education, attending school alongside young Farrians, Katharians, and Cauldarions. She was frequently bullied but often found highly vindictive ways of retaliation. In one instance she managed to change the signatures and details of reports written by several of the bullies in school to make it appear as though they had cheated, causing them all to be forced to repeat the grade. In another instance, after seeing a Cauldarion bullying a fellow Go'shii by grabbing his ears, she planted gumroot (a form of illegal recreational drug) on the bully, then subtly manipulate several social groups to talk about the drug; therefore leading to a drug search in the school due to many of the teachers overhearing the conversations, and the perpetrator, of course getting caught and being expelled. Though Luss herself was not above scrutiny. She was frequently known to argue with teachers over her marks, becoming pedantic about the rules regarding her schoolwork and being what many would call entitled to perfect grades. In one instance she was known to have physically attacked a teacher for placing questions on a test which were not within the study materials in an effort to teach the students about failure and the unfair nature of life. It was around this time that she had a major falling out with her parents, revealing to them that she did not follow their pacifistic beliefs and had a wish to join the Dominion's armed forces. The only reason that she had managed to upkeep the lie as long as she did was because she was in fact agnostic to the religion. She would be sent to a religious school to attempt to instill their beliefs. She would proceed to escape from this institution nineteen times. Eventually she would be "thrown a rope" so to speak, as a Sector 8 agent would catch wind of her and offer her a scholarship to the command school in nada vista. Command School Luss attended command school where she excelled and eventually graduated. When Luss attended command school she made a lifelong commitment to learning the art of war. She disowned her family, dropped every frivolous hobby or form of entertainment, refused to form any romantic bonds and would soley form friendships for the purpose of furthering her career. She committed every waking moment to furthering this goal through exhaustive study of martial arts, marksmanship, tactics and strategy and meditation. Upon completing the command school's 6 year program in just under 2 years she continued additional studies, visiting ancient sites from early in the space conflict era to learn about the tactics and strategies at play. Rising through the ranks Luss began her career as a low-level commander for ground forces. However after being badly wounded in a firefight, having taken several shots to the torso and one to the eye she was breifly converted into a Ci. As a Ci she transitioned to the naval branch of the armed forces working as a tactical intelligence AI but held a desire to reacquire a physical body. As such she had a clone of her original body created with extensive augmentations and a mechanical mind. It is a closely guarded secret that she in fact has several backup bodies at an undisclosed location, and via a mortem uplink could transfer her consciousness to a new body. This advanced and complicated technology was typically only afforded to herself and other prodigal high ranking members of the Gauss Dominion, and was a closely guarded secret; so much so that official documents would be changed to indicate that in any instance where Luss had been killed, she would have actually survived and escaped the situation no matter how unlikely; a system that she herself put in place to ensure high morale of her subordinates. Galactic Admriality By 1175DE, Luss took on the Rank of Galactic Admiral, being promoted from sector Admiral in sector 5; as the previous Admrial had been lost to a Brainworm infection. Personality and Command Style Luss was known to be incredibly detached, strict and would gladly demote any subordinate on the spot if they offered any illegitimate excuse for being unable to complete an order or comply to military codes. She demanded nothing but the best of her subordinates, motivating them by maintaining a seemingly impenetrable and unshakable facade. Garo Tarongori often came into conflict with Luss as he felt as though while she was undoubtedly an incredibly talented commander and combatant, argued that she missed the point of the Gauss Dominion, believing that she simply fought to win at any cost, unafraid of losing what they were fighting for, and held concerns for what someone like Luss may do when she inevitably ascended his position. Luss once openly admitted that the only reason she did not condone the use of suicidal tactics was that she wished to preserve the lives of her subordinates, viewing them simply as an asset or resource to be preserved to ensure future victories rather than actual lives in need of preserving. However this statement conflicted with some choices and instances in where she was shown to have emotion for, or even genuinely care for and respect her subordinates. It is believed that Luss willingly chose to wear this seemingly unbreakable exterior to appear to her subordinates as unshakable to ensure morale in even the most desperate of circumstances. Luss however held no reparations for her enemies and was a completely ruthless combatant. Unafraid to use weapons and techniques that would be considered taboo to other cultures; such as utilizing illegal weapons, torture techniques to extract information, or attacking the eyes, neck, or genitals in a hand to hand engagement, and would not consider any enemy dishonorable for doing the same. Her command style typically focused around psychologically manipulating the enemy, making the combat to make them uncomfortable; though this typically involved knowing the enemy first. For instance if their enemy was known to be contentious about taking losses or doing collateral damage, she would force a situation in where the enemy would have to take losses in order to take her position, or cause unnecessary collateral damage with the explicit intent of causing the enemy to react on emotion. If facing an overwhelmingly logical enemy, such as a tactical AI, she would attempt to act illogically to confuse or deceive the AI. If she did not possess this sort of insider knowledge she would typically attempt recon or small raids on the opposition to derive it before attacking. However Luss herself was prone to being upset by a quick temper, which could lead her to making brash, uninformed decisions in combat. For that reason her greatest weakness was another opponent which would attempt to manipulate her own psychology and temperament, though doing so was difficult due to her detached lifestyle. Combat Abilities Luss retained incredible proficiency in hand to hand combat, and always carried a set of four pistols on her person with which she was very accurate. She had mastered the four-pistol technique utilized by Go'shii rangers, able to land precision attacks on four vectors simultaneously. This coupled with her reflexes, already high by virtue of nature and increased further by augmentation, made her incredibly swift in combat.Category:Characters